


A Life for a Life

by thesympatheticvillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dragonshifter!Janus, Dragonshifter!Virgil, Familial logicality - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, human!logan, human!patton, human!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesympatheticvillain/pseuds/thesympatheticvillain
Summary: Prompt: Prince Roman and his two loyal friends, Patton and Logan, are on the hunt for a dragon. Meanwhile, Dragonshifter!Janus is just trying to find the right herbs to cure a sick/injured Dragonshifter!Virgil. Bonus points for Anxciet and/or Protective Remus.Prompt by @local-space-case via tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick speed write I decided to do because I really enjoyed the prompt.  
> So, thank you for the prompt! <3  
> Protective Remus didn't make it into this chapter, but I have plans for him ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Arrow wound, Descriptions of wounds, Blood, Angst, Romantic flirting, Hunting People(?)

“Hold still, Virgil.”

“I'm trying, Janus.” Virgil groaned, sucking in a sharp breath as the arrow in his side moved in his gut. “In case you hadn't noticed, I got shot."

Janus rolled his eyes as he pressed his hand into the wound on Virgil’s abdomen to stop the bleeding. Desperately, he pulled at the strips of cloth he'd torn from his jacket, trying to get the wound wrapped even as the arrow stayed wedged in his side. “Perhaps now isn’t the time for your sarcasm, Virgil.”

“Now is the perfect time for my sarcasm.” Virgil groaned. The slits of his purple eyes dilated as another wave of pain shook his body. “I might not get another chance—”

Janus bit his lip as Virgil whimpered at the pressure he was putting on the wound. “Don't you dare start thinking like that on me. I didn't come this far with you to have you give up on me now.”

“Jan—” Virgil looked up at him with a softness in his eyes as his fingers curled around his lover’s wrist. “—Please, they’re coming. You have to go.”

“I'm not leaving you."

“You have to, love.” Virgil’s lip curled up at the desperation in Janus' shimmering yellow eyes. “They only saw me. If you stay low to the trees, they won't see you fly away. You can save yours—”

“No,” Janus flinched as a twig behind him snapped, gritting his teeth as he glanced over his shoulder. “I won't do it.”

“Janus, you can’t fly with me.” Virgil pleaded quietly as Janus unfolded his wings and yellow scales appeared on his pale skin. His voice grew desperate as he could hear the footfalls of the humans approaching. “I'll weigh you down. You won’t make it far enough—”

The air was suddenly sucked from Virgil’s lungs as Janus leapt into the sky. His amber wings unfolded to their full length as he cleared the tops of the trees and they glided gently down the mountainside.

“I'll save you, Virgil,” Janus curled his lover close, protecting his frail humanoid form from the biting wind as he struggled to stay in the air. “Or I'll die trying.”

* * *

“That was an excellent shot, my grace.” Logan smiled, bowing respectfully as he offered to carry his prince's quiver and bow. “Perfectly on target at least 200 paces. I daresay your practice is paying off.”

“What practice—” Patton grunted as Logan elbowed him in the chest. He looked up just in time to see the shooting him a dirty look.

“The prince has worked hard in his training to have come this far.” Logan chastised him lightly. “He deserves recognition for his efforts.”

Patton rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze to the ground, muttering under his breath. “I'm just not convinced swapping spit with you at the archery range is what improved the prince's aim is all.”

Logan's mouth hung agape as heat rushed to his cheeks and he glanced nervously at the prince. “Patton. Frankly, I am surprised at your disrespect—”

“Relax, Lo. Your brother is free to speak as he pleases when it is just the three of us,” Roman chuckled as he moved forward, careful not to slip as he navigated the loose earth of the steep mountainside. “though admittedly, I do believe he is wrong on this particular subject.”

Patton and Logan shared a curious look before Logan turned back to him. “In what manner do you mean, my grace?”

Roman glanced back at him, offering his courtier a hand as he stepped down the steep rocks. “Contrary to your brother’s belief, I think trying to impress you is exactly what improved my aim.”

Logan could hear Patton’s groan as his blush deepened. Roman’s grip tightened on his hand as the prince pulled him forward, catching his waist as he smiled nervously up at the prince.

“Now, how about we slay this beast so we can make our pairing official?”

Roman’s hushed voice sent shivers down Logan's spine as he melted into the prince’s chest with a whisper. “I'd like that very much.”

“I'm still not sure why this is necessary.” Patton grumbled, coming up behind them as they reluctantly separated.

Logan smiled as Roman released him. The prince’s hand lingered in his for a moment before he released his grip and continued down the hill. Logan watched him fondly before turning back to Patton as they followed in the prince’s tracks. “It is customary for a prince to prove his worth to the kingdom before asking for the king's blessing on a marriage proposal.”

“—and bringing home this beast's head on a spike is a feat worthy of the favor I need to win from him.” Roman muttered, kneeling on the ground ahead of them.

“No, I understand that.” Patton rolled his eyes at Logan. “I just don't understand why I have to be here.”

Logan smirked as Patton grumbled. “Because dear brother, I volunteered your name above all the other attendants to accompany our dear prince on his important mission. You should be honored.”

Patton returned Logan’s smirk with a dead-panned glare. “You only picked me because you knew I wouldn't tell on you both for making googly eyes at each other the entire time.”

“That is indeed true as well.” Logan smiled, catching up to Roman as he rose up from where he knelt on the ground.

“The beast has lost a fair amount of blood." Roman whispered, holding his hand out to show Logan the blood he'd caught sight of on the ground. Quietly, he cleaned the glittering, red substance off his fingertips as he glanced at the wall of trees ahead of them. “It should be easy enough to track the beast and with any luck it will be weak when we catch up.”

“Can we?” Patton asked cautiously, sick of the sight of the creature’s blood as he glanced up at Roman. “Catch it, I mean. Wouldn’t it have just flown really far away?”

“The injury it sustained was significant, Patton. The creature will not be able to make it far without requiring rest.” Logan crossed his arms solemnly as he looked at the woods ahead of them. “Fortunately for us, humans are notorious persistence predators and that gives us the advantage in this case.”

“In English please, professor.” Roman teased, smiling as his courtier smirked back at him.

“Human's greatest asset is neither our strength nor our speed. It is simply our will to keep moving. The creature can run, but it will simply continue to waste its own energy until we inevitably catch up.” Logan stated plainly, glancing at the prince. “Though I do encourage you to still remain alert. If the beast is still alive, its wounds may make it desperate enough to still prove dangerous.”

The trio flinched as a sudden gust of air rushed past them and a set of wings could be heard above them disappearing into the distance. Logan frowned as he turned to meet the prince’s serious gaze.

“Noted.” Roman nodded at Logan before ducking into the trees as his friends followed him. “Then, I suppose the chase begins.”


	2. An Alternate Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did I find the time to churn out another chapter for this?   
> The answer is I don't know lol I have no idea how this happened but here it is!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Injury, Medical Treatment, Blood, Death Mentions, Cauterizing a Wound, Romantic Contact/Kissing, Swearing (Let me know if I missed anything!)

“Janus,” Virgil protested weakly, reaching his hand up to Janus' cheek. His heart ached at the gaunt look of exhaustion in his lover’s eyes as he bent to examine Virgil’s wound. “Please, you can't keep going like this—”

“I can and I will, Virgil.” Janus whispered, not looking up at him. “As long as it takes to lose those barbarians behind us.”

“They’ll just keep coming—” Virgil groaned, raising his hand up as Janus backed away, distracted.

“Wait here.”

“Janus, don't walk away from me!” Virgil cried out quietly as Janus disappeared into the woods behind him. “Please—"

Virgil sunk back into the tree behind him as despair caught in his throat. His chest heaved with heavy breaths as his eye darted around the shadowy forest, looking for Janus. His breath caught in his throat as the arrow moved in his abdomen, sending shooting pains across his chest. He groaned as the skin around the wound started to burn as his body attempted to force a shift back to his dragon form.

Sucking in a breath, his body became rigid with tension as forced the shift to subside. He stifled a whimper as the small amount of magic left in his body went up in smoke, leaving him even weaker than before. He swore under his breath, cursing this fragile form and its miserable flaws. If he were alone, he would have shifted in an instant. Pain in this form was a truly miserable experience, but he wouldn’t give in to its demands. The intensity of the sensations in this body was intensely overwhelming, but it was lighter, and he'd be damned before he increase the burdened Janus was already bearing.

“Stop squirming, Virgil.” Janus sighed as he came back into view. “You’re going to make it worse.”

Virgil’s jaw clenched in pain as Janus kneeled down, dropping his supplies unceremoniously on the ground next to him. He let out a raspy breath, feeling his heart drop at the exasperation in Janus' tone.

“I'm trying, Jan.”

Janus hesitated at the whine in Virgil’s voice, guilt sinking in his stomach at the pained expression on his lover's face as he threw back his head. “I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an asshole while you’re hurt, Virg—"

“Fuck that—” Virgil rasped, smirking at Janus in between breaths. “—Don't get all sappy on me now, Jan. Don’t make me actually admit how much trouble I’ve myself into this time.”

Janus snorted, grinning fondly down at Virgil’s knowing smirk for a moment before leaning forward, softening as he rested a hand on Virgil’s waist near his wound. “Trust me, dearest. You’re going to want me to be gentle on this one.”

Virgil blinked. His eyes followed Janus’ hand suspiciously, looking for an explanation as Janus slipped his other hand slipped around the back of his neck. His heart raced as Janus leaned into his lips, lingering on his breath as he continued to whisper.

“Alright, dearest. Fortunately, we can assume the arrow missed anything vital or you would have bled out already."

Virgil sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as Janus’ thumb brushed through his hair. “Why do I feel like there's a but coming?”

“—but the arrow didn't go all the way through. These brutes—” Janus pursed his lips, eyes clenched as Virgil trembled. “—They put barbs on their arrows, so that if I pull it out, it will absolutely tear up your insides.”

Virgil let out an unsteady breath, tensing as Janus’ forehead rested on his own. “You’re not exactly filling me with confidence, Jan.”

“I’m sorry, Virgil. It has to go all the way through.” Janus whispered, breath catching in his throat as his lips brushed Virgil’s. “Once the arrow is through, I can cut off the tip and remove it. There's not time for me to find the right herbs to dull the pain, but I have to do this if we’re going to stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry—”

“Do it, Jan.” Virgil whispered as he gave a stiff nod, muscles tense with anticipation. “Please, it's okay.”

“Forgive me, dearest.” Janus leaned down. Softly, he caressed the back of his lover’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips as his lover melted underneath him. 

Virgil’s muscles reacted on instinct, relaxing at the familiar taste of Janus’ lips. The heat of Janus' breath sparked on his tongue sending a warm tingle down his body. His fear abated lost to the sensations as he instinctively leaned into Janus. His mind was nearly gone, lost to Janus' heat when the arrow suddenly moved in his gut. A sharp cry was ripped from his lips as Janus' arms curled around him, silencing his muffled cries as he buried his tears in Janus’ shoulder.

“It's almost over.” Janus whispered gentle affirmations as Virgil gasped and curled into his shoulder. “You’re doing so well, Virgil.”

Virgil whimpered at the lost warmth as Janus reluctantly pulled back. Weak with the burning pain, his vision blurred and he swayed and slumped back against the tree behind him.

“Stay with me, love." Janus raised a hand to his cheek, comforting him gently as he moved to roll him to his side. “Don’t give up on me now.”

“Never gonna happen.” Virgil slurred, heaving as he stared at the ground in front of him. He closed his eyes as he felt Janus' hands on his back.

“I'm sorry, Virgil.” Janus rasped behind him, his voice quivering as he prepped the strips of clean cloth and few herbs he’d managed to gather in the nearby woods. “I should never have brought you here."

“Don't even—” A growl pulled from his throat interrupted his thought as a sharp snap clicked behind him and the arrow’s shaft twitched in his back, letting him know that Janus had successfully removed the arrowhead.

“I'm going to pull it out now.” Janus whispered, brushing off Virgil’s strained protest as he reached over the other shifter's waist to grip the arrow’s shaft. “Are you ready for—”

“Janus, this isn't your fault.” Virgil whispered as his head dipped to the ground in exhaustion.

“It doesn’t matter.” Janus muttered as he adjusted his grip, trying to settle his shaking hand as he prepared to remove the offending object.

“It matters to me.” Virgil's hand reached up and closed around Janus’ grip, stopping him from pulling the weapon from his body. “You can't regret yesterday, Jan. You can't do that to me.”

Janus froze at the unexpected force of Virgil’s grip as the weakened shifter held the fletching in place. The strain in his partner’s voice was evident as he clenched his jaw, rigid as he held Janus’ hand. Janus smirked, softening his grip as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Virgil’s temple. “I didn’t mean that I regret any part I spent with you, dearest.”

“Yesterday was the best day of my life.”

Janus let out a soft scoff as he ran a hand through his lover's hair. “Might I remind you that you did get shot, Virgil.”

“—but you started to bond with me, Janus.” Virgil whispered, sounding increasingly desperate as Janus brushed off his protests. “I felt you connecting—I did know I did—"

Janus was paralyzed for a moment as he stared down at Virgil as the man’s grip loosened on the arrow, allowing Janus to slowly remove the arrow from his gut. Uncertain of what to say, he slowly rolled up the bottom of Virgil’s shirt and quick work of cleaning the wound. His arms felt heavy as Virgil fell silent, staring at the ground as Janus pressed a piece of cloth in to stop the worst of the bleeding. Janus let out an emotionally charged breath, feeling the warmth burn on his lips as he reached over to the bunch of herbs he had gathered from the woods.

“Bite down.” Janus slipped a thick piece of cloth in between Virgil’s teeth as he whispered to him. His fingertips lingered on Virgil’s cheek as he leaned back on his ankles. “Try not to scream, dear. This is going to hurt, but it'll stop the bleeding.”

Janus watched as Virgil nodded before lifting the bundle of _Clara Ignus_ to his lips. He breathed heated air over the stalks of tiny red blooms until they jumped to life in his hands. The muted red turned to a glowing, vibrant orange as the embers fell from fireflower into his hand. The sight may even have been beautiful, if not for the purpose the herb was serving. Janus bit his lip as he lifted the cloth from Virgil’s skin and pressed the glowing ash into both sides of Virgil’s wound.

His stomach turned with guilt as his lover squirmed helplessly against his grip, though to his credit, Virgil did not make even the smallest grunt of discomfort. The struggling lasted only a few seconds before the wound cauterized and Virgil seemed to lose the energy to remain tense. Janus pulled his hand back as Virgil stilled, staring at the wound as the ash fell away from the unscarred surface.

“One last step.” Janus whispered as he pulled Virgil upright, still noting how quiet the man had become since he'd abruptly cut off their conversation. Slowly, Janus knelt behind Virgil, wrapping an arm behind his swaying figure to steady him.

He turned over his shoulder to dig through his bag for the soothing balm he kept on hand for the various cuts and scratches Virgil accrued on their journeys. Burns were rarely a problem for the dragonshifter pair, but their unique nature tended to attract a fair amount of trouble.

Janus' focus deepened as he pulled the small container of balm out of his bag and leaned back to Virgil, jumping as his partner’s head dropped lazily back on his shoulder.

“I love you, Jan.”

A soft smile curled on Janus' lips as he chuckled down at the glimmer in Virgil’s eyes. He reached down to his lover’s abdomen, spreading the balm as he whispered back. “I love you too, Virgil. You’re my everything.”

“You started to dance in the sky with me, didn't you?” Virgil glanced up at him as Janus finished with the balm and sat him upright. “Please, just tell me that wasn’t all in my head.”

Janus’ lip quivered as he started to wrap the makeshift bandages around Virgil’s chest. He was quiet until he tied off the cloth, pulling Virgil into his arms as his voice grew soft. “It wasn’t in your head, darling. I want to walk together with you in light and in darkness—"

“—and to share my uncertainty and my bounties with you until we reach the horizon of our next life.” Virgil finished the old adage as he beamed up at Janus with a glistening in his eyes. “I know you have your reasons to be hesitant and I hope that you’re not feeling pressured—”

“No, I want to share my soul with you, Virgil. I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” Janus whispered. “When we get out of this mess, we'll finish our dance without the interruption of these barbaric brutes, and then we’ll spend the rest of our lives soaring through the sky together.”

Virgil’s smile faltered for a brief moment as Janus curled around his shoulders. “Janus, you can’t outrun them.”

“Who said anything about outrunning them?” Janus chuckled as a devious smile spread across his face. “The plan is to intimidate them, dearest.”

Virgil blinked, suddenly curious as he stared up at Janus. “How?”

“They expect me to take to the sky,” Janus whispered as a yawn escaped his lungs. “but we’re going underground.”

“The caves?” Virgil blinked as the gears turned in his head. “That’s almost certain death. No one knows what lives down there, but it’s not friendly.”

“Almost certain is still better odds than letting these humans hunt us like animals.” Janus grinned, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s temple. “Like you said, they won't simply give up their hunt, but if they want to play the predator, we’re going to give them the chase of their lives.”

Virgil flinched. His head swiveled suddenly at the sound of a branch snapping in the distance. When he turned back, he could see glittering amber scales started to spread across Janus’ face as he started to shift. He reached his hand up to the bright orange scales on the right side of his lover’s face as a determined smile spread across Virgil’s face as Janus gathered him in his arms as they prepared to take to the sky.

“Hell yeah, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more backstory for our sweet boys <3  
> Developing the lore on this one has been so much fun and I look forward to doing more.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and theories are encouraged. Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be a continuation of this but I have no idea when it will come with all my other WIP's going at the moment lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I would love to know if people are interested me continuing this story. <3


End file.
